


Crowned : The War Table

by CandiedChris



Series: Crowned [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Barebacking, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: In order to get back at his brother, Jughead decides to mess up the one thing he's ordered everyone to not touch: His precious war table.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Original Character(s), Jughead Jones/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Character(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Crowned [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657279
Kudos: 8
Collections: Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020





	Crowned : The War Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxsea007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/gifts).



> This was request ages ago by two very good friends of mine. Finally getting around to it after at least six months. This is for the mirror square on my Riverdale Bingo card. I probably won't complete the card by the deadline. I have eleven more prompts and I just don't see myself being able to write that many oneshots by the end of June. Plus I go back to work the week after next which will bring everything to a screeching halt. I will try to update at least twice a month, but that may just not be possible with everything going on. 
> 
> Warnings: oral, vaginal, minor choking, barebacking.

“Jug, I don’t understand why you had to pull me away from my meeting. It’s important that I get the funding for the food banks sorted out before-” Queen Lily stopped as her husband halted in front of the dreaded war room. Inside was the infamous war table that Sweet Pea had set up with an elaborate map and an army of mini figurines to sort out strategy and combat. Everything was placed in a certain way and was absolutely  _ not _ to be touched by anyone but him. 

The king smirked at his wife, deviousness glinting in his blue eyes. “I owe Sweet Pea a little...pay back.” He said wistfully. “And I finally found a great way to do it.” 

She gave him a confused look, “And that involves me how? Really, Juggie, you pulled me away for some petty-” 

“We’re fucking on the war table.” He said, cutting her off with a shit-eating grin. 

Lily was silent for a moment. While she did enjoy sex with him in inopportune places, she wasn’t totally sold on ditching important work to do it. “But the food banks-” 

“I signed off on emergency funding this morning, they’ll be fine for today.” Jughead said, reassuring her. “The kingdom has been fed, so stop worrying. Did you forget about the ceiling?” 

“The mirror…” Her voice trailed off. Mirror sex was very much their thing and the war room had a beautifully large mirror on the ceiling. Sweet Pea insisted that it allowed him to see every angle of the battlefield and that it was a totally necessary expenditure. He didn’t have to really convince Jughead of it, as his own personal usage of mirrors immediately came to mind and he agreed to the renovation immediately. 

Jughead was grinning as he unlocked the door (Sweet Pea had installed a lock after his wife kept screwing with things just to piss him off) and opened it. He led Lily inside and cut on the lights. “That’s right,  _ the _ mirror.” Jughead said smugly, closing the door behind her. 

Lily was looking at her reflection in the mirror, a look of wonder of her face. “This is such a great idea...Why have we not done this before?” 

“Because he hadn’t pissed me off enough before to ruin his ‘work’.” Jughead said, shrugging. “So what do you say?” He asked, putting his hands on her hips and bringing her back against his chest. “Want to?” 

She couldn’t help the excited giggle that left her. “Yes! God, yes!” He laughed in response, walking her over to the table in question. 

“Then take off your clothes, your highness.” He whispered huskily into her ear before nipping at it playfully. Lily turned around in his arms and slowly took off her dress, unzipping it from the side and letting it fall off her shoulders and hips. It pooled to the floor and she let it sit there, making quick work of her bra and underwear.

Jughead licked his lips, a hungry look on his face as he hoisted her onto the table. Immediately Lily was knocking over painted pewter figures, shoving them all out of the way in order to make room for her body. The thought of how angry this was going to make her brother-in-law sent a thrill down her spine. She could already hear him screaming, pinning the blame on his wife somehow. 

“Does my sister know about this?” She asked as Jughead began to kiss her thighs. He pushed her chest to urge her to lay back. She moved more figures out of the way and relaxed against the resin table, looking up at her reflection with a worried look. 

“She does.” Jughead said between pecks of his lips, “And she’s well prepared.” He added as he spread her legs apart. Lily took in a sharp intake of air as his lips pressed against her clit in a brief but hard kiss. 

His arms wrapped around her thighs, anchoring her in place as he licked a stripe up her slit. Her back arched, head falling back as she let out a soft moan. Jughead repeated the action before teasing the entrance of her cunt with his tongue, swirling it around quickly, flicking in and out before his mouth trailed north to her clit. 

He latched on, sucking in juncture with his probing tongue. Lily began to quake on the table, shaking with the feeling of ecstasy that was flooding through her. His grip on her thighs tightened to keep her from kicking him out of the way like she enjoyed doing whenever she got overwhelmed. 

Lily whined at him, the need to have something inside of her wet pussy was almost unbearable. A finger, a tongue, anything at this point. The hollow feeling combined with the sensation of him working her clit over was maddening. Despite her impending orgasm, she still felt incredibly desperate for more. 

Jughead knew what she wanted and was purposefully denying it. He pulled away for a moment, “Watch yourself, my queen.” He ordered before going back. Lily looked up, locking eyes with her reflection as she watched herself jerk, trying to break free from him even though she knew she was not strong enough to. 

She watched her face contort with every moan, her body twist for freedom as she climbed higher and higher. The tension in her abdomen broke as she came, watching through blurred vision as she whimpered and laid flat back on the table. Every touch of his tongue caused her to flinch, his cleaning licks keeping her spent form in overdrive. 

Jughead stood, unbuckling his pants before pushing them off his hips along with his boxer briefs. “Don’t take your eyes off yourself.” He ordered. “I want you to watch me fuck you.” 

Lily swallowed as she kept her gaze upward. Jughead moved her so that her hips were slightly hanging off the table. It had been a while since he had taken such a firm command over her. While they both switched roles, he had seemed to be needing to sub more often than not. She figured it had to do with work and having to rule over everyone. It was nice to have him back in the saddle again. 

Her kegels clenched with anticipation. The need to be full of nothing but him causing more wetness to build within her aching pussy. “Jug,” She whimpered helplessly as he took his sweet time. She dared to look at him however his eyes narrowed into the glare. Lily quickly looked back up at her reflection once more. “I need it, please!’ She said desperately. 

Jughead teased her with the head of his penis, barely pressing it inside of her slick hole. He enjoyed watching her squirm and pant, the need for him showing on every inch of her body. A proud smirk overcame him, knowing that he was the only one that could reduce her to such a state. 

Then with one broad motion of his hips, he pushed all the way inside of her so fast that she cried out his name in surprise. He didn’t stop once inside, choosing to pull out and start over again. After every thrust forward he nearly pulled all the way out before repeating, rocking the table as she mewled for him on repeat. 

He pressed a thumb to her clit, running circles around it as she practically sobbed from the stimulus. She watched him rail into her, her breasts bouncing in rhythm to his thrusts. The way her lips moved with every moan. The dazed look on her face as she demanded more. 

Who was he to disregard his queen? Jughead moved his hips and thumb faster, free hand moving to grab the base of her throat. He fucked without care for who could hear them outside, drunk on the sight of her getting off to her own reflection. He dared to look up, watching them both at an entirely new angle. Seeing her from above was even more intoxicating, and what started as a brief glance turned into an enraptured stare. 

“Please,” She grappled with his wrist, holding onto it as she had nothing else to grab hold of. “Jug,  _ please _ -!” He increased the speed of his thumb, tightening the circles around her clit as he put more force into his thrusts. Moments later Lily was wailing with the force of her second climax, screaming for him as her vision blurred with bright blinding shapes and radio static. 

Jughead grunting, grabbing both sides of her hips to ride her out before releasing himself deep within her. He looked down at her, leaning over to brush some of the stray tears that had escaped her eyes. He allowed himself to soften inside of her, enjoying her warmth and the closeness as he pulled her into a sitting position in order to hold her trembling form to his. 

“We better go.” He murmured to her and she let out a whine of protest. “Before someone tells the prince.” He added teasingly as he pressed a kiss to her temple. “I’ll help you get dressed.” 

After dressing her and himself, Jughead picked her up as one would a bride and carried her into their grand bedroom. “I think you earned yourself a nap, your highness.” He said teasingly as she grumbled back an incoherent response, still dazed from the intense set of orgasms. He laid her onto the bed and kissed her goodbye before returning to his royal duties. 

An hour later, Sweet Pea walked into the war room, noticing that the door was left unlocked. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he turned on the lights and headed towards the table. His fury bloomed hot as he saw the pieces of his army strewn about carelessly. “Shanna!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, knowing that his wife must have been the culprit. No one else ever messed with his things.

The former princess poked her head through the door, a wicked grin on her face. “Poor Pea, someone played with his toys when he wasn’t watching.” 

He turned and began to storm towards her, however she darted off in a fit of giggles as they started a new came of cat and mouse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave a kudos, comment, bookmark/subscribe, or [Leave a Tip](http://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)!


End file.
